


Esas molestas llamadas de teléfono

by Kiriahtan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Phone Calls, Skype
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt recibe cada mes una llamada de su madre para saber qué tal está, si se ha cepillado los dientes y qué ha comido, y Hermann sigue considerando una falta de profesionalidad que atienda esas llamadas en el laboratorio mientras trabaja y mientras ÉL también intenta trabajar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esas molestas llamadas de teléfono

—¡Mamá! ¡Deja de llamarme "Doctor"! Nadie más que tú me llama "doctor". Sí… sí, lo sé... Me da igual que estés orgullosa, ¡me da vergüenza!

La voz de Newton fue lo primero que le recibió al entrar en el laboratorio. No era una sorpresa: Newton, al igual que él, prácticamente vivía en el sótano al que se empeñaba en llamar cariñosamente "La Cripta" y una de las cosas por las que destacaba era hablar. Era muy fácil que lo primero que Hermann oyese al llegar fuese su voz, aguda y siempre rápida, en vez del bendito silencio en el que le gustaba trabajar. Pero la mayoría de veces le pillaba cantando alguna canción, de esas que se empeñaba en llamar música, a todo trapo. Con la música a todo volumen también, como si siguiese alguna religión (la religión de lo "guay" diría él, seguro) que prohibiese el uso de auriculares, que sería lo más lógico.

Pero en aquella ocasión encontró a Newton hablando por teléfono pese a ser bien temprano. Al hacerlo su voz se atiplaba como si de esta forma fuese a cruzar antes la línea telefónica o le fuesen a oír mejor al otro lado. Mientras hablaba tenía las manos metidas en las entrañas abiertas de uno de sus especímenes y el móvil atrapado entre los hombros y la cabeza inclinada.

El matemático le dirigió una mirada sin decir nada. Aquellas no eran formas de trabajar. ¿Y si el móvil se le resbalaba y se caía dentro de lo que parecía un hígado de kaiju abierto? Era una total falta de seguridad y de profesionalidad. Pero su educación le impidió interrumpir la llamada de teléfono.

—Sí, sí... claro. ¡Mamá! —la voz de Newton se alzó de nuevo, indignada, mientras ignoraba como Hermann hacía su camino hasta su pizarra para coger una de sus tizas y continuar su trabajo donde lo había dejado la noche anterior. Eso tendría muchos más frutos que intentar corregir las condiciones de trabajo de su compañero de laboratorio—. ¡Claro que me lavo los dientes! No soy un niño. ¡ _Ni siquiera_ cuando era un niño me decías que me lavase los dientes! -protestó Newton al teléfono.

Su voz continuó, de fondo, y Hermann apretó los dientes. No era la primera de aquellas llamadas que había interceptado. Su madre le llamaba prácticamente todos los meses. ¡Su madre! Hermann no podía imaginar algo menos profesional que el que su madre pudiese llamarle al trabajo por motivos personales y tan banales como preguntarle si se lavaba los dientes. Por suerte, en su caso, eso nunca ocurría. Habían tenido que dejar de recordarle eso a los nueve años.

La última vez que había hablado con su madre había sido hacía dos meses, cuando había decidido desobedecer a su padre para continuar con el programa jeager, firmemente convencido de que era el mejor plan de acción. El único plan de acción que tenía la Humanidad, de hecho. Su madre y sus hermanos le habían llamado, preguntándole si estaba seguro, qué tal estaba. Habían sido conversaciones que Hermann hubiese preferido no tener pero que no había podido evitar.

Otras veces había hablado con ellos por motivos de trabajo, al haber visto alguna de sus publicaciones, para dar la enhorabuena… Siempre con una causa. Y siempre cuando terminaba el trabajo.

Newton, por otro lado, pese a que protestaba al teléfono y siempre parecía impaciente por colgar, no parecía lamentar esas llamadas. Tampoco las de su padre que a veces le pasaba a su tío. Que Newton tuviese un tío que vivía con su padre era más de lo que Hermann creía necesitar saber de su vida personal pero, dado que Newton no tenía la consideración de reservar esas llamadas para su tiempo libre y dado el volumen al que hablaba siempre, lo sabía.

—Tu madre te llama todos los meses —constató en voz alta cuando Newton colgó. No había pretendido decir nada, como siempre, pero en aquella ocasión lo hizo. Lo dijo como una afirmación dado que no había ninguna duda de ello. Notó la mirada de Newton clavada en su nuca sin necesidad de moverse, mientras dibujaba el resultado de un pequeño cálculo a un lado, que luego formaría parte de un cálculo mayor.

—Yeah. ¿Qué pasa con eso? —preguntó el biólogo por fin, echando el móvil a un lado para continuar con la disección, sin tocarlo en el camino y sin prestar atención a en qué parte de su mesa de trabajo caía.

—No es muy... normal —trató de responder Hermann, tratando de no decir que Newton era un adulto, no un crío de doce años, por mucho que a veces no hubiese diferencia. Como cuando su madre llamaba para ver si se lavaba los dientes. Cosa que Hermann estaba seguro de que olvidaba más de una vez al mes.

—Eh, es mi madre —replicó Newton, como si eso lo dijese todo. No lo decía y por la expresión de Hermann quedó bien claro. Newt continuó—. Vale, es un poco pesada y se empeña en llamarme "doctor Geiszler" a todas horas y me trata como a un crío —explicó casi riéndose, demasiado ocupado en la disección—, pero es genial que llame. Son las únicas veces que hablamos ya que apenas usa el correo. Y a mí se me olvidaría fijo.

Otra de las cosas que Hermann no necesitaba saber sobre Newton pero que sabía era precisamente que no tenía mucho contacto con su madre. Nunca lo había tenido. Tal vez de ahí provenía el exceso de preocupación que ella tenía por su hijo. Pero eso no excusaba que el laboratorio, y más en mitad del trabajo, no fuese el momento para algo así.

—Al menos deberías hablar cuando no molestéis a nadie más —expuso.

Pero a Newton no pareció serle un buen argumento:

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es cuadrar los horarios? —le preguntó retóricamente—. Ni que fuese tanta molestia, ¡solo han sido quince minutos! Relájate, tío —le recomendó, con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Hermann negó con la cabeza. Razonar con los hábitos de Newton era, ciertamente, una molesta pérdida de tiempo y sus argumentos para mantener esos hábitos, aún más molestos.

·

·

·

—Su madre le llama todos los meses, ¿te lo puedes creer? En mitad del trabajo. Creo que si por ella fuese le llamaría todos los días para saber si se ha atado los cordones... —mientras hablaba Hermann puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba sentado frente al ordenador, en su cuarto.

En Hong Kong ya era noche cerrada desde hacía varias horas. En Reino Unido era mediodía y Karla Gottlieb tenía una ración de ensalada de la que picaba de vez en cuando durante la videollamada de Skype con su hermano mayor. No era muy frecuente pero era más sencillo mantener el contacto con Karla que con otros miembros de su familia, especialmente ahora que había decidido separar sus pasos de los de su padre. Karla era la que más fácilmente parecía ignorar ahora que su padre le había retirado la palabra.

Pero Hermann no podía seguir una teoría en la que no creía. No cuando en juego estaba el destino del mundo. Un muro no iba a protegerles, solo serviría para retrasar un rato a los invasores. No podían construirlo y quedarse sin más detrás fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

—Es ridículo, te lo aseguro -completó Hermann. Tanto que se le hacía absurdo estar contándoselo a su hermana. Aunque "ridículo" era una palabra que definía tan bien a Newton que parecía quedarse corta al describirlo.

—Parece que te molesta mucho —apreció Karla pero Hermann podía verla y oírla y sus comisuras delataban que le hacía gracia oírle quejarse de aquella forma.

—No me molesta que hable con su madre —especificó—. Por mí como si habla con los kaiju (que también lo hace pero al menos en voz baja, ¡como si fuesen a oírle!), pero que lo haga en su rato libre, no cuando los demás estamos trabajando —era algo básico de educación y fácil de entender y aceptar. O eso creía Hermann.

—Entiendo —apreció Karla y Hermann frunció el ceño ante la pantalla y ante aquella respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber. Nunca le había gustado el juego de callarse algo en la punta de la lengua y Karla acababa de sonar como si justo estuviese haciendo eso.

—Nada. Solo me preguntaba sino echas de menos que madre o padre te llamasen más como a tu amigo —teorizó ella en voz alta.

La idea fue tan disparatada que Hermann hasta se olvidó de corregirle y puntualizar que Newton no era su amigo, solo su compañero de trabajo.

—¿Padre? Eso es imposible -negó Hermann, demasiado seguro de ello. Posiblemente si su padre lo hiciese la conversación acabaría en una discusión y a Hermann siempre le hacía temblar por dentro discutir con él pese a que la última vez se había mantenido firme en sus ideas. Respecto al resto de su familia era cierto que hablaban poco pero Hermann no sentía que aquello fuese necesariamente negativo—. No le busques tres pies al gato, Karla. Me irrita su falta de respeto, nada más —le aseguró a su hermana para quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza.

Eso era todo. Estaba seguro.

Pero por muy seguro que estuviese, o precisamente por ello, le pilló con la guardia baja cuando una semana después su móvil vibró con una llamada que, al comprobar el número en la pantalla, resultó ser el de su madre. Sorprendido y extrañado, preguntándose si habría ocurrido algo en casa dado que no era ninguna fecha señalada, descolgó para encontrar, en efecto, con la voz educada y pulcra de su madre al otro lado.

—¿Ha sucedido algo? —preguntó al auricular, buscando el motivo de esa llamada.

—¿Una madre no puede preocuparse por su hijo sin que ocurra algo en concreto? ¿Qué tal estás? —respondió su madre y por un segundo Hermann no supo qué decir al respecto. Era un buen argumento, uno socialmente aceptado, aunque poco propio de su madre. A quien, además, no estaba acostumbrado a replicar.

Hermann intentó buscar una forma de decir que no era una llamada habitual sin faltarle al respeto a su madre:

—Soy un adulto responsable, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí —decidió por fin.

—¿Cómo va tu trabajo en el Cuerpo de Defensa del Pan-Pacífico? -preguntó pese a todo su madre, aparentemente ignorando su comentario. Parecía dispuesta a seguir aquella conversación, con aire desenfadado.

Poco acostumbrado a aquel tono Hermann tardó unos instantes de nuevo en responder:

—Trabajando —era una contestación escueta pero era la verdad—. Estoy bien —dijo a continuación.

—¿Avanzas con tu teoría? —se interesó ella y Hermann sintió como se le tensaba la espalda. Aquel era un terreno delicado y aún no entendía a qué se debía aquella llamada.

—Poco a poco. Los jeager no son una teoría a probar, diga lo que diga padre. Son nuestra mejor opción ahora mismo. Mi teoría es cómo lograr aprovecharlos de la mejor forma posible no solo para defendernos si no para terminar con esta guerra —explicó. Él mismo apreció como su voz sonó tensa, alerta.

—No lo estoy poniendo en duda, Hermann —su madre le cortó al final. Era algo poco habitual en ella pero lo hizo con firmeza. La que se necesitaba para criar a tres hijos sin renunciar a su carrera. Firme y segura como era la doctora Gottlieb con cualquiera—. Solo quería saber si crees que vas a tener resultados, que no es mera cabezonería. Saber cómo te va con ello —explicó luego.

Así que no llamaba para hacerle entrar en razón. Hermann se arrepintió de haberse precipitado en sus conclusiones. Su madre no le había juzgado cuando había dejado de trabajar con su padre. Nadie lo había hecho. Pero tampoco habían dado ningún paso en su dirección.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, oyendo, pese a que no lo hizo verbalmente, como su madre asentía, aceptando sus disculpas. Era un gesto Hermann podía imaginarse claramente: lo había visto muchas veces—. Sí, aún estoy trabajando en ello pero creo firmemente que llegare a una ecuación concluyente —dijo a continuación tras la corrección.

—Me alegra oír eso. Da igual el campo de tu teoría, sigues siendo un Gottlieb —afirmó ella con aprecio. Eran una familia de genios, como si naciesen con el doctorado debajo del brazo—. Y sigues siendo también mi hijo. ¿Qué tal es el tiempo en Hong Kong?

Aquella sí que era una pregunta inesperada. ¿Su madre preguntándole por el tiempo? ¿Iba a decirle que se abrigase también como hacía la madre de Newton con él?

De pronto Hermann empezó a entender aquella llamada tan extraña.

—No suelo salir mucho —admitió mientras en voz alto—. Todo mi tiempo lo invierto en el laboratorio. Pero creo que está siendo un verano húmedo —aportó lo mejor que pudo. No tenía muchos datos a decir verdad.

—Estate atento. Sería terrible y contraproducente que enfermases por no saber el tiempo que hace —le deseó su madre.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —prometió, pese a que ni hubiese pensado en ello hasta ese momento. Pero lo haría. Se lo había comprometido ahora mismo a su madre a fin de cuentas.

Quince minutos después Hermann colgó el teléfono. Al final le había deseado buena suerte con sus ecuaciones, contando con que le informase si hacía progresos. Hermann había aceptado hacerlo, abrumado. Después decidió no prestar demasiada atención a aquella irregular llamada. Si su teoría era cierta tendría que decirle algo a Karla la próxima vez que hablasen. Pero, por ahora, podía dejarlo correr. Había sido una experiencia extraña. Ninguno de sus padres solía perder el tiempo con detalles poco relevantes, y tampoco lo hacían los hijos que habían criado. Lo más probable era que su madre no volviese a llamar hasta que leyese alguno de sus artículos, o tuviese que darle alguna noticia de sus hermanos, o hasta su cumpleaños.

Sin embargo la siguiente llamada llegó solo tres semanas después.

Y después hubo otra. Al colgar Hermann no pudo ignorarlo más. Definitivamente Karla tenía que ser la causante de aquello. Y, por extensión, Newton. No tendría que haberle hablado de los incidentes de las llamadas de la madre de Newton en mitad del trabajo. Saltaba a la vista que Karla le había ignorado de pleno cuando le había dicho que no echaba de menos el contacto familiar.

De una forma u otra las llamadas continuaron. No solo de su madre, también de Karla e incluso de Bastien y Dieterich en algunas ocasiones, empezando a convertirse en algo regular. Y, contra todo pronóstico (incluso los suyos propios), Hermann no puso objeciones. Las llamadas llegaban en su tiempo libre o quedaban en el contestador para que las devolviese cuando pudiese.

Con el tiempo Hermann se dio cuenta de que eran bastante agradables.

Tal vez tendría incluso que darle las gracias a Karla o a Newton… A pesar de que éste segundo no era ni consciente de lo que habían causado su madre y él sin pretenderlo.

Era cierto: ahora entendía un poco más sus motivos. Pero eso no hacía que el tono de voz de Newt, siempre más alto de lo normal al teléfono, fuese menos irritante. Y no había hecho nada por cambiar los impredecibles horarios de sus llamadas familiares. Pero Hermann dejó de poner pegas, contentándose sin más con seguir con su trabajo, ignorándole para dejarle espacio si aquella era la forma de comunicarse con su familia. Haciendo como si nada.


End file.
